There is a crucial need to increase the number, quality, and diversity of scientists who are dedicated to understanding the basis of communication disorders and improving the treatment of these conditions. In recognition of this need, a Training Program was included as part of the National Center for Voice and Speech, and during the last four years, ten predoctoral students and seven post-doctoral fellows have received support and research training as part of this Training Program. We feel it is very important to continue our Training Program, and therefore propose to fund three predoctoral and two post-doctoral positions each year. Predoctoral trainees will be doctoral students in the Department of Speech Pathology and Audiology at the University of Iowa who are strongly motivated to conduct research related to voice and speech disorders. Post-doctoral fellows will be M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s with a broad spectrum of scientific training who seek research training with NCVS faculty members at any of the four consortium sites. One post-doctoral position per year will be specifically allocated for an applicant whose previous training has been in the area of molecular biology- and who desires to carry this approach into the study of voice and speech. Recruiting efforts will be comprehensive, using both personal and institutional efforts to include individuals from underrepresented minorities in our training program.